


Love, Time, and Dream

by iKONmotivation



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double B, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONmotivation/pseuds/iKONmotivation
Summary: When an idol and all-around-artist Kim Hanbin suffers a heartbreak he couldn’t comprehend, He seeks comfort in writing letters.Letters not for someone but for something; LOVE, TIME, and DREAM.What happens when universe does its magic and turns those three things into actual persons who can personally respond to everything he's written for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •This AU is inspired from the movie 'Collateral Beauty' on Netflix
> 
> •It's supposed to be 'DEATH' instead on 'DREAM' but I figured the character I chose would be more suited as 'DREAM' than 'DEATH'
> 
> •This is my first ever AU (Please bear with me)
> 
> •May have grammatical errors (Sorry for that in Advance)
> 
> •Initially a Twitter AU so Social Media parts will be missing

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐊𝐢𝐦 𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐢𝐧

• Kim Hanbin

→ Goes by his stage name, BI  
→ An idol who writes and produces his own music  
→ Known to be a music genius and all-around-artist  
→ Keeps his circle small with Jinhwan and Chanwoo

𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬

• Kim Jinhwan

→ Hanbin’s manager and Best friend  
→ Protective hyung of both Hanbin and Chanwoo

• Jung Chanwoo  
→ Actor and self-proclaimed pro gamer  
→ Hanbin’s big baby

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝

• Kim Jiwon

→ Known as the producer and rapper, Bobby.  
→ Hanbin’s boyfriend who suddenly goes AWOL

\---------------------------------------------------

They say 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 forges a bond between every human being on Earth.

Everything that we yearn for, everything that we fear not having enough of, everything that we ultimately end up believing too much.

It’s because at the end of the day, we long for love, we wish we had more time, and we get blinded by our dreams.

Love. Time. Dream.

——

Often times, human as we are, we end up visualizing all those three things to one person. Persons whom we think we would spend “forever” with. So when that person fails us intentionally or not, they not only fail us, but those three things we’ve built and invested on them as well. We feel and we hurt. That makes heartbreaks and disappointments inevitable parts of our lives and of course, Kim Hanbin, no matter how great he is, is still not exempted from it.

Hanbin’s life has been a great one ever since his debut. He’s adored by his fans, loved by his family and friends, admired by his colleagues, and he genuinely loved his work. He really couldn’t ask for more but that was not until he was introduced to Kim Jiwon. The new artist that his label had just signed with who apparently just came back from America to continue his career in Korea.

Hanbin had ran into a few articles about Jiwon being a rapper and from what he’s read, he wasn’t doing so bad in America and in fact, he thinks the guy would have been a success there maybe in a span of a year or maybe even less so why did he decided to go back here when he’s doing just fine in America? But of course, Hanbin didn’t dwell on such questions and offered to give the new guy a tour around the company.

The supposed “tour” around the company turned into an abrupt recording session after Jiwon unexpectedly asked whether Hanbin was currently working on something and the latter gladly shared his ’work in progress’ for opinions and the two hit it off right away, working on Hanbin’s demos together ever since.

It was at that moment Hanbin understood himself and immediately accepted the fact that he wanted Jiwon.

\--------------------------------------

> 𝚁𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝟹 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 

\--------------------------------------

> 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐍𝐄𝐖𝐒  
>  𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐑 𝐁𝐎𝐁𝐁𝐘 𝐒𝐔𝐃𝐃𝐄𝐍𝐋𝐘 𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒  
>  (𝘙𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘉𝘖𝘉𝘉𝘠 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴...)
> 
> 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯: 𝘠𝘢! 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘑𝘪𝘸𝘰𝘯!
> 
> 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵!
> 
> 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨???
> 
> 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯: 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨
> 
> 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴
> 
> 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘑𝘪𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴
> 
> 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰: 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?
> 
> 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯: 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘮𝘸 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘶 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘰
> 
> 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨!!! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴

\--------------------------------------

Chanwoo and Jinhwan met at the lobby and immediately went to Hanbin’s floor. They knew the code to his apartment so they didn’t bother knocking and when they entered, they see Hanbin on the living room floor hugging his knees, crying.

They both sat next to him and tried calming him down.

“Hanbin-ah, stop crying now. We’re here, everything’s gonna be okay. I don’t know what’s gotten into Bobby but he must have had his reasons for this. He’s not the type to just ignore your calls, you know that”

“Yeah hyung! Maybe this is just a prank. You know how extra he is”

Jinhwan shot a glare at Chanwoo but the latter rebutted with his eyes trying to say he was also serious with what he said and Jinhwan let it go.

Hanbin still hasn’t said anything but he wasn’t crying as much now. His mind was filled with so many things that he didn’t know what to put first. He and Bobby had their share of fights and arguments but there was never a time where bobby ignored his messages especially calls. He would either just send short replies or answer coldly but never like this because he knew Hanbin would get worried.

“Come on, bin. Let’s sit on the couch and talk”

Chanwoo heads over to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Jinhwan leads Hanbin to the couch without saying anything and just waited for the younger to start talking. He didn’t want to push the matters onto Hanbin because he knew the guy could only take in so much at the same time.

“Hyung...” he started just about time Chanwoo came back and handed him a glass of water. He took it and sipped a bit before placing the glass on the table.

“We were okay last night...” and then paused as if contemplating on something. His two friends patiently waited for him to continue so as to understand the situation too.

“Bought take-outs for dinner... There wasn’t anything unusual with him when I got home too. He was his usual sweet self, saying his I love you’s with small kisses here and there. He kept telling me to always remember how much he loves me... ”

Jinhwan reached out for Hanbin’s hands to comfort him and Hanbin can’t help but cry again. Jinhwan and Chanwoo were confused as well with what’s happening and thought what more could Hanbin be feeling now.

Chanwoo wasn’t used to seeing his hyung like this. He was always the dorky hyung when he’s with him so despite not being good with comfort words, he tried digging for words that Hanbin needed to hear in this situation.  
“Hyung, we’re here for you so let’s just wait for Bobby hyung to explain things”

“Yeah, bin. And the media will soon get you involved in all this knowing you’re the boyfriend so let’s not let them take us by surprise, okay? I’ll take care of them and you... you need to rest. Just give yourself some time to clear your mind at least”

Hanbin didn’t respond to Jinhwan who was in his manager mode and just stared blankly at an empty space in the room with tears still streaming down his face. Then he said;  
“He loves me. He loves me and I know that. Bub doesn’t lie when it comes to that, hyung” Hanbin said it over and over as if convincing himself.

“B-but I woke up this morning with him gone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. On second thought I don't know how to do this so i'll just attach the link to the social media parts but it's up to you if you wanna view that as well. It's just to ease my anxiety. I'm sorry if it's confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

[Jinhwan’s POV]

Chanwoo finally arrived! Thank goodness cause I’m starving. He first saw Hanbin sitting on his chair with his back facing us looking like he’s working on something on his notebook but Hanbin didn’t look up to check who came so Chanwoo just headed straight to me and started unpacking the food then he whispered,

“Good thing he’s back on track, hyung”

I half smiled and started eating. I mean I should be happy but somehow I’m not sure if dragging him out of his apartment was the right idea.

“Hanbin hyung I brought food come on let’s eat first” Chanwoo cheerily said but was met with silence when Hanbin didn’t respond so he looked at me and I just said,

“He can’t hear you over the loud music on his headphones. He doesn’t want to be disturbed Chan”

After eating, Chanwoo and I went for a walk outside not really knowing where we’re headed and just sat on a random bench.  
“You may have been so busy with your schedule these days. You didn’t know Hanbin came back a few days ago”

“Really? Too bad I only heard about it today but isn’t that a good thing? He’s finally back”

“I dragged him out of his apartment... and I’ve been observing him these past few days. He’s too different from how he was”

“Hyung, he lost Bobby hyung and he didn’t even know how it happened. Cut him some slack”

“I know and I hate Jiwon for that but he can’t move forward if he continues to be locked up in his apartment”

I can’t hide the frustration in my voice anymore

“And I try to talk to him, I try to reach him, and it's like I'm not even in the same physical space with him. He's not there at all”

Chanwoo slumped his shoulders, obviously not liking what he’s hearing.

“Let’s just give him time hyung. On the bright side, he’s back on track, right? He IS scribbling on his notebook so we’ll be hearing his music soon”

“Well I guess” Chanwoo went silent and was deep in thoughts. We stayed there for a few more minutes and went back to the studio to call it a day.

“Hanbin-ah, it’s past 10. I’ll take you home” I told Hanbin as I took his headphones off. This has been our new routine lately. It’s like I’m taking care of a puppet or something. He’s like an empty shell in human form.

Hanbin as usual didn’t say anything and stood up ready to leave when he saw Chanwoo smiling widely at him obviously happy to see him again. Hanbin for a change gave him a small smile and left the studio to go home.

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱! I keep thinking about Hanbin. It’s not like I haven’t been in a relationship but isn’t he taking this way too much? Sure his boyfriend left him without warning but that’s more reason he should move on and forget him. After what happened, it’s like he woke up and just finds life no longer worth living for. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?! 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥! For the past months, he mostly just stayed home to do God knows what and rarely goes out but when he does, he just goes to some park bench and stays there till late. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘣𝘪𝘯. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬...

[End of Jinhwan's POV]  
\--------------------------------------

He’s tired. Hanbin was so used to having Bobby with him that he can’t remember how he was before he met him three years ago. It’s just that time flew faster than he ever imagined it would. So much that it’s already been months since he’s been gone. He can’t help but think of things he might have done wrong. Yes, he blames himself. That’s just how Hanbin is and he hates it. He hates it so much. He hates everything that he just wants himself gone. He knows it’s about time he gets back on his feet but he’s stuck and doesn’t know where to start.

He was woken up by the loud bang of his bedroom door and knowing too well that it was Jinhwan, Hanbin just covered himself with his quilt as a futile attempt to ignore his manager. Jinhwan has been doing this same exact thing for weeks now... dragging him out of his apartment and into his studio.

“Bin-ah, get up and get ready we’ll leave after breakfast” Jinhwan said as he pulled the quilt from Hanbin and left for the kitchen to wait for him there without any fuss. Hanbin hasn’t really refused anything Jinhwan had told him ever since the older threw a fit. He wakes Hanbin up, get him to eat, bring him to the studio and take him home before late.

They haven’t really had any proper conversation because Hanbin just goes to whatever Jinhwan tells him without saying anything but as his manager, Jinhwan figured it’s better to at least get Hanbin back to his usual schedule until he starts to move and function on his own.

While Jinhwan just makes sure Hanbin gets to the studio every day, their maknae has been visiting them often bringing food and just staying there talking with Jinhwan since his other hyung still doesn’t talk to them.

\--------------------------------------

Hanbin got home after their dinner at Chanwoo’s parents restaurant and he immediately took a shower. After everything, he sat on the side of his bed staring at the picture frame that he had taken down after Bobby left. ‘𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘴’ he thought as he began to cry again just like what he does every night.  
Hanbin then stood up and took out his notes from his bag and continued writing what he wasn’t able to finish in the studio. Hours passed and he fell asleep on his huge desk with crumpled papers scattered all over.

Jinhwan arrived the next day and saw Hanbin sleeping on his desk. He sat on the younger’s bed staring at him for a while and thought ‘𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦’ and for the first time in a long time, he woke Hanbin gently.

\------------------------------------------

> 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯: 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰
> 
> 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵
> 
> 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯: *𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨
> 
> 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵.
> 
> 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘠𝘜𝘕𝘎. 𝘋𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺?
> 
> 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯: 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯. 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what is it hyung?” Chanwoo started as he took a large piece from Jinhwan’s cake. The latter just pushed the plate towards him not knowing why he even ordered when he really doesn’t have an appetite.

“It’s Hanbin. He’s not getting any better and it’s been what? Weeks since he started working again, right? I thought maybe he turned his feelings into lyrics and that’s what he’s been drowning himself at the studio but no... Look at this” Jinhwan fished his phone and showed Chanwoo the photo he took this morning when Hanbin left for a shower.

Chanwoo, not quite catching up said “So? What of it?” Jinhwan being the patient one today started telling Chan what he’s figured out “He hasn’t been writing any music. We thought he’s finally back on track and has been writing nonstop since he got back but it turns out he’s not. He’s writing letters and to abstractions at that.”

“Abstractions? What are you talking about? Can you just speak a language I can understand? You’re making this more complicated hyung” Jinhwan sighed at Chanwoo’s response and started explaining again. “Okay, so when Hanbin got back, we thought he was already making songs because he kept writing something by his desk, right?” The younger just nodded and let Jinhwan continue “and he didn’t want to be disturbed so what else would we think of. But no, he hasn’t been writing any. All this time he’s only been writing letters. Letters addressed not to people but to things... Love, Time and Dream and I honestly don’t know which else he’s been writing to but those three were all I found in his room” finally Jinhwan has finished what he wanted to be understood by Chanwoo and waited for the reaction he expected from the guy.

Chanwoo nodded as he processes things and slightly raised a brow before saying, “oohkay. And so?”

And that’s it. Jinhwan has had it. “Don’t you get it?! It’s crazy! Why would you write to something that won’t ever write back and respond to you? Come on! Tell me I’m not the only one who finds this absurd!” Chanwoo completely understands where his hyung is coming from but he chose to be positive and said, “No, hyung. I mean yes, the fact that this is happening to him is really sad but I think this is therapeutic” Jinhwan was about to say something but Chanwoo continued “there may be things that are too hard for him to tell others. Even to us...you know. Like when a person writes their journal, they don’t really expect any response and just want to get it all out of their system. That’s what I meant when I said him doing that is therapeutic”

With that, Jinhwan understood things but it left him more confused on how to help Hanbin. He can’t just keep on writing letters. He had a life way before Bobby and he most definitely have a life now after him.

Jinhwan got back to the studio and saw Hanbin sleeping on the couch which was pretty new to him since the guy has always stayed by his desk even when sleeping if he’s at the studio. He thought maybe Hanbin could take a break for a few days. He slowly tried to wake him up “Hanbin-ah, why don’t you take a few days off? I’ll talk with sajangnim” Hanbin sat up and clasped his hands but remained silent “Just a few days bin, that’s all I can give. Go somewhere or even just take a walk it’s up to you. Just.... just please don’t use this to just hide yourself in your room. You also need to help yourself, man”

Hanbin then stood up and went for the door and without glancing back at Jinhwan, he softly said, “Hyung can you drive me back?” Something inside Jinhwan just softened and he couldn’t help but smile because it’s the first time Hanbin said anything to him. He immediately went over Hanbin and linked their arms for the first time in a loooong time.

Having Hanbin just let him do as he pleased as they both walked to the basement parking made Jinhwan felt like this is a really good start for all of them. ‘𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮’ he thought and began driving home.

The second Hanbin stepped inside his room, he went straight to his desk and took all the letters he’s written as well as those inside his bag. He laid all of them on his bed and looked at them not really knowing what to feel at the moment but after some time, he finally mustered enough courage to do what he was hesitating to do for quite a while now... '𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮'.

He thought of just throwing them in the trash but he might just pick them all up right after and he can’t let himself do that. Jinhwan was right, ‘𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧’ then and there an idea struck him which he never thought of happening outside movies. So he gathered all the letters, leaving not a single one and burned all of them.

‘𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯’ he thought to himself wondering why he doesn’t feel any different. He expected to feel like a huge thorn would be out of him already but no, he still felt nothing. He decided to go for a walk and take a breather. Something he hasn’t done well since he locked himself in the four walls of his room.

Walking with no particular destination, his feet brought him to a dog park which he found to be quite a distance from his apartment. He was always fond of animals, he and Bobby were. He found an empty bench and sat there looking at the dogs playing.

Sitting there made him think about many things. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘉𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥... or so he thought. He chuckled bitterly and noticed it’s almost dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night when Hanbin went home from the dog park, he doesn’t know how but he felt better than he ever did and told himself to go back later today. 

Surprisingly, his manager hasn’t contacted him since yesterday. He actually expected him to bombard him with messages asking for updates or whatever but he guesses Jinhwan was really serious when he said to give him a few days break. 

Hanbin’s days used to revolve around writing letters every now and then because that’s the only thing he thought he could do. After burning his letters, he thought he’ll end up writing them again but thankfully he didn’t and just decided to go back to the dog park earlier than yesterday so he can stay longer. 

He feels like his mind doesn’t seem so clouded when he stays here. It’s really comfortable. He’s able to think of a lot of things. Things that happened within the past three months.

“They feel” Hanbin heard someone say as he continued to watch the dogs. “Dogs. They feel too. And there are things they dream about just as people do” weirded out with what the person was saying, that’s when Hanbin glanced at the man who sat next to him but didn’t say anything as he pulled his attention back to the dogs. 

“You said I’m the root of all delusions” that one sentence made Hanbin look at the man again but this time with confusion evident in his eyes. “In the letter you wrote me. You said you shouldn’t have believed in me” Hanbin just hummed in response with a brow raised at the man thinking he might be sitting next to a psycho. 

“Oh you don’t remember? You went on about seeing a life with someone and all those stuff. Come on Hanbin it wasn’t that long ago” said the man as he raised a familiar letter. Hanbin couldn’t believe his eyes. He was sure he saw all the letters crumble to dust yesterday. “Where did you get that?” Hanbin stood up “who are you?”

Now that Hanbin was able to look at the man more closely, he was quite pleasant to the eyes and if he’s to be honest, the man was really handsome ‘𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺’ the man smiled all knowingly and said “who did you write the letter to?” not believing what’s going on and thinking his head might’ve been playing shit, Hanbin thought of just going with it and chuckles as he answered “I wrote the letter to dream” and to his surprise, the man offered his hand with a charming smile and said “Nice to meet you. Charmed, I’m sure” and that was the last straw. Hanbin couldn’t take this kind of “crazy” anymore so he started to back away muttering a “𝘯𝘰” and turned to leave. 

The man who called himself “Dream” caught up behind him and said “I know, I know. People write letters to the universe all the time. Most don't get a personal response. But you are” Hanbin just waved him off and walked faster. ‘𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺’

Unaware of Jinhwan standing in a near distance as he watch things unfold, Hanbin continued to run off and slowly disappeared by the corner leaving the person he was talking to still standing on his spot in the park. 

Jinhwan leisurely walked towards the guy and said “Do you mind telling me what that was all about? I’m a friend of Hanbin’s” the man didn’t look at him still staring at the street where Hanbin disappeared to while saying “I know who you are. I also know you’ve been following Hanbin but I doubt you heard everything I told him” 

Jinhwan was now in front of the man “That’s why I’m asking you. How about over dinner?”

Hanbin rushed home and after an hour of going over all his things just to check if he’s really gotten rid of those letters, he called Jinhwan over. Again, something he hasn’t done in a while.

> 𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢,
> 
> 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙗𝙞𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨   
> 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚. 𝙉𝙤, 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚   
> 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨   
> 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣. 𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙛   
> 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝. 
> 
> 𝙄 𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣   
> 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚   
> 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛,  
> 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙣𝙤𝙬?
> 
> 𝙄𝙛 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤   
> 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝, 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚   
> 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚, 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤   
> 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙞𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙡   
> 𝙤𝙣 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧.

Hanbin just got out from the shower when he heard footsteps outside his room. ‘𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩’ he then got dressed quickly so eager to ask Jinhwan for help thinking that he’s having hallucinations from lack of sleep or maybe something worse that he doesn’t know of but what he saw lounging on his couch watching TV shocked the life out of him.

It was that guy he met earlier again! ‘𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘐’𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵! 𝘐’𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮’ Hanbin grabbed a fistful of his hair wanting to knock some sense to himself when he heard Jinhwan who seems to be in the kitchen “Bin? Figured you haven’t eaten yet so I bought take-outs for you.” Hanbin nodded slowly though he knows Jinhwan can’t see him. 

The guy then looked up to him and smiled. ‘𝘏𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮’ “Oh and that’s Yunhyeong over there. He’s a friend. I’ll properly introduce you later after I fix everything here so eat first” and the guy’s smile grew wider.

With hurried steps, Hanbin went to the kitchen and saw Jinhwan taking out the food from its containers “Hyung you can see him? That... that guy in the living room... he’s real?! I mean you can really see him?” He asked his hyung frantically and Jinhwan put down the plate he was holding and answered calmly, “Of course. What’re you talking about? I told you he’s a friend now come sit and eat already”. Even though Hanbin was still confused, he didn’t say anything anymore and did as Jinhwan said.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating, they both went to the living room and the guy, Yunhyeong was still there watching TV. “So uhm Yunhyeong, this is the house owner, Hanbin. Hanbin, Yunhyeong... a new friend” Yunhyeong stood up and offered his hand to Hanbin for the second time today and this time Hanbin took it unlike the one in the park “nice to meet you” said Yunhyeong. “Uhh yeah, sure” Hanbin said although still confused.

They all sat on the couch but Yunhyeong eventually moved to sit on the floor and went near the TV which Hanbin finds weird because ‘𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘛𝘝 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦?’

“So what did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?” Jinhwan started. Hanbin is now having second thoughts in asking for help because Jinhwan can actually see the guy and that made him more confused as he was.

“Hyung how did you two meet?” Hanbin asked thinking Jinhwan isn’t the type of person to just make friends with anyone but Jinhwan came a bit prepared and said “oh we actually met a few days ago when I was uhh you know out buying your lunch. So yeah that’s basically how we met” of course Hanbin didn’t buy that but he just nodded.

“This is also why I brought him with me tonight bin. Something came up and I figured since you have spare rooms, maybe we could just let him stay here for a few days. He’s a stranger to you but I assure you he’s safe” Jinhwan said.

Hanbin was beyond shocked. “You want me, Kim Hanbin, BI, with an image to protect, to let a total stranger live with me? For a few days? Seriously hyung? Are you sure you’re my manager?” Jinhwan just shrugged and responded, “Well yeah. I mean the media has been off our backs since your hiatus so it’s fine. And besides, I told you he’s a friend and I know he’s safe, certainly not a serial killer. He just needs a place to stay while he looks for a new job cause uhm he got fired” Hanbin took a deep breath and said, “Why not let him stay at YOUR place?” Jinhwan rested his head on Hanbin’s shoulder and said “You know my apartment only has two rooms and noona sleeps over sometimes. And Hanbin-ah a roomie will do you good. I promise. You can even ask him to do things for you. He’s THAT nice” Jinhwan was honestly overwhelmed with how Hanbin is right now. ‘𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘦’𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴’.

-𝘍𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬-

𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥. “𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯?” 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 “𝘰𝘩 𝘐’𝘮 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮” 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, “𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭”. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 “𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵. 𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯-𝘴𝘴𝘪. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵” 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 “𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴... 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮.”

“𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺” 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 “𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰” 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 “𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘸” 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥. 

“𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘖𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭” 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘶𝘦, 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥.

“𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰... 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘮 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 “𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯” 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?” 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 ‘𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘴’ 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, “𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺’𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘵” 

𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵. “𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵.” 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 “𝘸𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬”. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘵𝘰 “𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱” 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.


	6. Chapter 6

-Present time-

Hanbin wasn’t able to counter what Jinhwan reasoned and just dejectedly agreed. This day had been unexpectedly way too draining for his own good. ‘𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!’ Hanbin was brought back from his reverie by the loud voice of Jinhwan who was apparently by the door already.

“Hanbinnie I need to go! It’s late and I still have a meeting with sajangnim tomorrow! Take care of Yunhyeongie, okay? You kids take care of each other mommy will be back soon! Love you! Oh and Hanbin-ah sajangnim wants you back the next day so have fun tomorrow! Bye!” and just like that, Hanbin was left with a weirdo named Song Yunhyeong for a housemate.

The guy who was watching TV too closely on the floor was now smiling awkwardly at him and He can’t help but mentally face palm at how his “good” life has gotten in just a span of a day. Hanbin told Yun everything he needed to know around the house and left for his room.

𝙳𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙼 𝚊.𝚔.𝚊 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚈𝚞𝚗𝚑𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐

Hanbin woke up as light passes through the sheer curtains. ‘𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥’ he thought to himself still planted on his bed while thinking of things to do today. He doesn’t want to go back to the dog park anymore. It might just trigger weird dreams like the one last night.

He sat up and looked around his room ‘𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵’ then he heads for a shower. He decides to make a sandwich for breakfast and he was surprised to see Chanwoo leaning by the kitchen counter with phone on his hands ‘𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨’ Hanbin thought and shook his head when he realized he hasn’t really talked with Chanwoo for a long time.

Chanwoo noticed his hyung walking towards him and smiled cheerfully as he said, “Oh hyung! Jinhwan hyung told me your new passcode so I visited you today since you have a day off. Do you have anything you want for breakfast?” Hanbin just smiled and said, “Why stand there playing when you can just sit?” As he pinch chan’s cheek.

They were both lazing on the sofa with Chanwoo resting his head on his hyung’s lap while he’s playing on his phone momentarily forgetting about breakfast when they heard someone punching in the passcode to the door and saw Yunhyeong entering with bags of groceries.

“Oh hyung you’re back early. Did you buy all the things on my mom’s list?” Chanwoo said as he sat up. Hanbin on the other hand, who was just watching TV seconds ago couldn’t believe he’s seeing the guy again ‘𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮! 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶…𝘺𝘰𝘶…𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶’ Hanbin said to himself and nudged Chanwoo completely ignoring the other guy “You know him? What list are you talking about?”

Chanwoo looked back at Hanbin and said, “Yeah. Jinhwan hyung told me about him yesterday and introduced us earlier this morning before he left for the meeting and uhm I kinda asked him to buy the list mom gave me for your fridge stocks”

Hanbin’s eyes grew wide, shocked at what their maknae just did. “Hyung! It’s not what you think! I was trying to look for something to cook for us when he asked if he could do anything to help and I showed him the list. He was the one who volunteered to do the groceries, I swear!” Chanwoo defended himself to which Yunhyeong chuckled at as he placed the bags on the counter and started organizing the items neatly inside the fridge and kitchen cupboard.

With Chanwoo around, Hanbin couldn’t just approach Yunhyeong for questions so while Chanwoo insisted on making breakfast, he heads up to his room to clean.

Hanbin was changing his sheets when he saw Yunhyeong by the door. Thinking he wasn’t in fact all ready for this conversation, he paused then said “let’s talk later” and Yunhyeong nodded as he went over Hanbin’s still messy desk. “Can I help you clean?” he got no response but helped anyway and started collecting all the crumpled papers on the desk and even on the floor.

“what do you want to do with these? Do you still want to keep ‘em just in case? ” Hanbin glanced at the papers that are now neatly piled up and softly said, “Please throw all of them in the trash” Yunhyeong smiled as he thought ‘𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦’. The two continued cleaning until they reached the living room area just in time for breakfast courtesy of Chanwoo.

“So hyung, what kind of job do you plan on looking for?” Chanwoo asked Yunhyeong hoping there’s anything he could help the guy with. Yunhyeong hummed as he thinks then said, “I don’t know yet, I just want a job that won’t take much of my time. I want to be by Hanbin’s side as often as I can” His response was something that Hanbin and even Chanwoo did not expect. ‘𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘩’ Chanwoo thought.

Hanbin cleared his throat dismissing the topic and asked, “Chanuya don’t you have any schedule today? Don’t tell me you’ve become jobless?” the younger pouted at his hyung’s question and answered “of course not! I’ve finished my shoots already and I want to stay here until Jinhwan Hyung arrives. We haven’t bonded for so long you know and you have to work tomorrow” Chanwoo’s answer made Hanbin a little guilty realizing what a jerk of a hyung he was. He didn’t even talk to Chanwoo for months.

“Okay. So what do you want to do today?” Hanbin said. Chanwoo shrugged and said, “nothing really. I just want to hang out with you that’s all. We can just stay here doing whatever”

“Let’s clean Hanbin’s house!” Yunhyeong blurted which took the other two by surprise but seeing they didn’t have any other ideas on what to do, they just agreed.

After cleaning Hanbin’s huge apartment, the house owner just stayed in the living room watching TV while Chanwoo is in the kitchen with Yunhyeong teaching him the basics in cooking.


	7. Chapter 7

Around half past twelve, Jinhwan arrived with food and when he saw Hanbin preparing the table with a few dish already placed, he slumped his shoulders obviously disappointed and said, “You should have told me there’s food here already. I would have arrived earlier instead of going out my way to head over your parent’s restaurant for our lunch” pertaining to Chanwoo who was resting his head over the kitchen counter while his hyungs sets the table “I wasn’t planning on making lunch either but Yun hyung wanted to learn how to cook. Don’t worry, there’s four of us now so there won’t be too much waste on food” he said and then walked towards Jinhwan taking the bags from him and placed them all on the table with the rest.

After they all ate, they went to the living room and talked about random stuff but mostly about work and Yunhyeong wasn’t really left out of any topic because he seemed to know the guys quite well even before they knew him but nobody really asked about it although Hanbin was keen on sorting everything out later tonight when Jinhwan and Chanwoo leaves.

“So who are you?” Hanbin said as he got back to the living room after sending off his two friends.

Yunhyeong who was picking up trash from their snacks earlier put them down and squatted on the floor waiting for Hanbin to sit on the couch in front of him before saying, “I already told you, I’m Dream. Although I can’t disclose everything to you, and half of the reason of which is that I honestly don’t understand this whole setup as well and that all I know is I was just sent here for you. I think the letter I showed you yesterday is enough to tell you I’m not just some random dude trying to lecture you. How can some random human dude have your letter that was supposed to be in ashes by now, right?”

Hanbin is out of words but it’s clear that he’s trying to sink things in. “While following you yesterday, Jinhwan approached me in the park when you left and we talked it out over dinner. To be honest, I didn’t see the need to lie last night about how we met but he said it’s better that way to at least help calm your nerves because you might have been too shaken up with everything and that’s when I became Song Yunhyeong. Jinhwan thought everything through apparently”

Though still confused, Hanbin was able to utter another question to both Yunhyeong and himself “what now?” Yunhyeong stood up slowly still looking at Hanbin and said, “Me? I’ll live as the person Jinhwan made me to be…Yunhyeong, Jinhwan and Chanwoo’s new friend and your roomie who’s looking for a job. I just hope you won’t kick me out of here. I won’t be of any hindrance and like Jinhwan said, you have plenty spare rooms and company would do you good” he grinned at Hanbin as he took the trash and ran off to the kitchen.

Moments later, Yunhyeong finished washing the dishes that they had forgotten this afternoon. “You know Hanbin, you need me. I need you to understand that” Yunhyeong told Hanbin as he walked towards his room and said his “goodnight” before entering.

As Hanbin stayed in the living room alone, he decided to just go with everything ‘𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥’ and he heads upstairs.

\---

“Hanbinnie! Jinhwan’s here! And he brought food again! Come on, wake up!” Yunhyeong shouted as he barged in Hanbin’s room only to find the guy already dressed up “Well you’re up early” Yunhyeong added and while glancing at the mirror, Hanbin replied, “Yeah, couldn’t really sleep”.

“Hyung” Yunhyeong said.

Hanbin looked at him and asked, “What?” Yunhyeong smiled and said, “Call me hyung” Hanbin couldn’t help but chuckle at what the guy told him.

“What? Don’t tell me Jinhwan hyung told you you’re supposed to be older than me?”

Yunhyeong just smiled and ran out while shouting “Yuuuuup! Now come on let’s eat! Jinhwan said he’ll let me tag along today! Let’s Go!”

‘𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺’ Hanbin thought and smiled as he went out of his room and started to walk downstairs ‘𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺’

“Hyung we’ve bought enough clothes to last Yun hyung for half a year. How many body do you think he has?” Chanwoo whined.

“One last stop kid, I promise” Jinhwan said as he pulled the two inside the cellphone store.

“Chanuya make sure to teach Yunhyeong how to use the phone, okay?” Jinhwan told Chanwoo.

The three of them are now at a café resting while waiting for their orders.

“I really appreciate you doing all this for me” Yunhyeong said sincerely.

“It’s no big deal, Hanbin hyung has money to spend anyway and you’re here to help him so it’s the least we could do hyung” Chanwoo said.

Yunhyeong noticed how Jinhwan suddenly became quite and was about to call out to him but Jinhwan started, “I don’t know if you know what happened and what caused Hanbin to be like this but He lost someone…well we lost someone. Chanwoo and I lost a friend, while Hanbin… he lost a friend and a lover. His name was Bobby and we didn’t even know how it happened.”

“He disappeared just like that. If not for his things that were left in Hanbin hyung’s apartment, we would have thought he never really existed in the first place” Chanwoo added.

Jinhwan can’t help but chuckle bitterly as he was reminded by Bobby’s things in Hanbin’s room. It took 4 days to get rid of most of them because Hanbin kept putting everything back in place. “He didn’t care if he loses everything else. He just wanted Bobby back but he’s gone and we just can’t let him do this to himself anymore” Jinhwan said, “But when you came, that’s actually the time Hanbin changed a bit. He responds to our questions now and talks a little. I even saw him playing with words on his notebook before we left earlier. I think this time he’s already trying to help himself get back on his feet.” He added.


End file.
